Expiry Date
by Kiseki-Kun
Summary: North's eggnog are the best. It's creamy, sweet and contains a hell lot of vodka. Of course, when there's too much, he often gives them away to the other guardians. Bunnymund receives two whole barrels of it, much to Jack's initial delight. But hilarity ensues when they realize that the good eggnog is about to expire. (Light and Crackish Jackrabbit)


"So tell, how did you manage to convince North to give you two whole barrels of Eggnog?" Jack Frost marveled at the two barrels which was right there before him, here in the Oasis Warren which belonged to the Easter Bunny.

"I didn't." The Easter Bunny replied. "He just gave it to me, said something bout' his Yetis drinkin' too much of it recently."

Jack laughed and looked at the barrels. "I can understand why, North's homemade eggnog are the best!"

"Hey Frostbite."

"Hm?"

"How long can Eggnog last? Especially in the outdoors?"

"Um… If I remember correctly… 4-5 days?"

"Oh no" Bunnymund said with much disbelief "This Eggnog's been sittin' out here for 3 days."

* * *

"Why didn't you drink any of it?!" Jack asked desperately as he poured himself another cup of eggnog. It was his sixth cup and he was starting to get sick of it.

"I was busy! Okay?! Now, keep drinkin!"

"If I drink anymore, I'm going to puke!"

"Vomit's a good fertilizer for the grass around here, so keep drinking!"

* * *

"So y' think y' can outdrink a rabbit don't cha', frostbite?!" Without another word, Bunnymund took his cup and chugged down all the contents, slamming down the cup and smirking with triumph. "Your turn."

Jack laughed. "You know something, Kangaroo?" He too grabbed his cup and swallowed down the eggnog in it. Slamming his cup down, he laughed again. "This isn't my first drinking game."

"Oh really?" Bunnymund snapped, refilling the cups and setting it in front of both of them. He swallowed the eggnog in his cup and looked at Jack sarcastically. "The way you were drinking, I was sure it was yer' first time drinking at all."

Jack snatched Bunnymund's cup and refilled it, then drank out of the two cups at once. Returning the cup to the rabbit with a large smile on his face "I think it's safe to say that I won this game."

Bunnymund laughed "Y' call that drinking?" Refilling his cup, he glared at the winter spirit. "Let's get serious, shall we?"

* * *

"Bunny… I feel weird."

"…"

The two laid on the grass, unable to move, feeling extremely bloated and nauseous.

"How much more…?"

Bunnymund looked into the barrel and had to stop himself from puking.

"We still have one and a half barrels to go."

* * *

"I l-like youuuu…" Jack Frost hiccupped, grabbing onto the Bunny's chest and nuzzling his face against the furry surface.

"Let…go…" Bunnymund mumbled, too dazed and drunk to think straight.

North should've warned them about the large amounts of vodka he put in.

Just as Bunnymund tried to stand up, he felt someone tugging at his chest. Looking down, Jack suddenly grabbed his face and kissed him. On the lips.

* * *

"North?" Toothiana asked, peeping into the larger man's office.

"Ah, Tooth!" North's voice boomed through the room and he cheerfully stood up to greet the fairy properly. "How may I help you?"

"It's about Bunnymund and Jack."

* * *

The two could only stare at the two figures on the ground with much amusement.

There was the ever-popular Jack Frost and Easter Bunny laying on the floor of the warren, knocked out cold and snoring loudly. Beside them was a barrel which had its contents split out and frothy white eggnog covered the grass.

"You gotta take a picture of this." Tooth giggled.

There, laid Jack and Bunnymund laying on the grassy floor. Jack was half-naked; his hoodie having gone missing for some reason.

And to make things even more hilarious, they were hugging each other in their deep sleep. Jack snuggling tightly against the furry chest of the Pooka while Bunnymund held Jack close to him, as if he were a kid sleeping with a teddy bear.

"I'm glad I bought a camera along." North chuckled, whipping out an iPhone and snapping a picture.

* * *

_**Yes, I made North carry an iPhone around. Who says Santa can't stay up to date with the latest technology? I mean, kids these days are more likely to want an iPhone instead of toys!**_

_**I'm not entirely satisfied with this fic. I feel that there could've been more scenarios written. Perhaps I'd rewrite this, but that's for another day.**_

_**But I did laugh while writing drunken Jack interacting with an equally drunk Bunnymund.**_


End file.
